


The Wrong Idea

by Grace_Logan



Series: Torturing Kageyama in various ways [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama catches Oikawa talking about their relationship as he tries to protect his reputation as a lady killer and is rightfully, very upset about it.</p><p>This one shot is inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr, you'll probably know the one I'm writing of instantly if you decide to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Idea

"Wrong Idea?" Tobio called, fists clenched tight by his sides.

 _'Oh no, this is bad.'_  Oikawa thought, staring wide-eyed into Tobio's tear filled, pained gaze.

"Oikawa san..." His voice was shaking. "THEN DON'T GIVE ME FALSE HOPE FROM THE START!" He yelled, his tears bubbling over onto his cheeks as he wiped, furiously at his eyes.

 _'He's crying.'_  Oikawa thought.

Tobio spun on his heel and bolted from the gym, unwanted tears falling down his face with betrayal and pure, unadulterated,  _hurt_  rushed through him.

"T-Tobio-chan!" Oikawa scrambled to his feet and sprinted out after Tobio, the judging glares of his team and Tobio's on his back as he left.

Tobio was faster than he looked; already more than halfway to the gate by the time Oikawa caught sight of him.

"Tobio-chan wait!" Oikawa yelled. Tobio hastened his pace; Oikawa copied his movements and covered the ground between them just before Tobio could flee through the school gates.

"Tobio please wait!" Oikawa begged, reaching out and pulling Tobio back by his sleeve. Kageyama spun with the movement and wrenched his jacket out of Oikawa's grasp. 

"Let go!" He yelled. Oikawa looked desperate as he placed his hands on Tobio's shoulders and guided him into the cement fence surrounding his school.

"Toby please-" "Don't call me that." Tobio spat, sniffing and trying unsuccessfully to blink away the tears from his eyes. When he found that didn't work he lowered his head to hide his face.

"Toby- Tobio.. I-" "I don't want to hear it, leave me alone.”

Oikawa could feel tears of his own brimming on his eyes. Tobio's broken demand for solitude dragging forth his similar command for company. Tobio hated being alone. Oikawa's tears fell as he pulled Tobio in for a hug, warm and strong. He felt Tobio tense, try to raise his arms to push him away, Oikawa tightened his hold and buried his face in Tobio's soft, fruity hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Tobio. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He felt Tobio's hands clench into the sides of his t-shirt.

"Please forgive me.”

"It's enough, it's fine, don't worry." Tobio replied slotting his head into the junction between Oikawa's neck and shoulder, Oikawa pressed his cheek into Tobio's hair and squeezed for a second. 

"I really am sorry.”

Tobio muttered an intelligible reply into his collar bone and Oikawa gave a watery smile to the wall, eyes closed in bliss as a huge, oppressive weight lifted from his shoulders as Tobio's arms wrapped around his waist and held on tightly.

"I love you Toby."


End file.
